Talk:Get It Together/@comment-3575890-20150724080545
It's pretty pathetic that this episode fails the Bechdel Test in the first two minutes. The writers really are making it a point to shovel this Zaya bullshit down out throats, aren't they? I guess after all of the time they spent keeping them apart, they have to rush through the process of getting them together now, lmao. I love how the whole A plot is about Becky being horny. Lmfao. That's literally the whole summary right there. I do like this plot though. Not only is it really fucking comical, not even going to lie, but it adds new layers to Becky. I'm glad the writers are finally beginning to explore this side of her because these impulses are natural and Becky needs to realize, nothing to be ashamed of. In particular, her conversations with Imogen were hilarious; especially when she grilled Imogen about her sex life with such innocent intent, not understanding the inappropriateness of it. I died laughing at the horrified reaction to the porn she came across because I can just imagine the hardcore shit she must have seen - especially since even Imogen was appalled. Oh, sweet, innocent Becky. XD I have to say, I had second hand embarrassment from the projector scene. They're really went out of their way to mortify her in this episode. Poor Becky. On a more in depth look into this plot though, I like that Becky's faith is being put to the test like this. Becky has always felt very strongly about abstinence, so it's interesting to see those views that she's held in such high regard begin to falter and be subject to change. I hope she remains abstinent though. Her beliefs mean so much to her, I think she would regret if she chose to forsake them. Part of me is very smug over that she has these urges with Jonah when she never had them with the school horndog, Drew. It says a lot about the depth of her feelings. Beckah/Bonah are so cute. Jonah is too cute. No wonder Becky wants to jump his bones. I love how he just laughed off Becky basically accusing him of being gay. He's a good sport. A lot of heterosexual guys would have had their egoes bruised by that, which is silly. One thing we know now is that he's definitely not homophobic. Oh, my blood is BOILING over that Traya is at large once more, but even more how this disgusting farce of a friendship came to be again. Tristan never once said sorry when he had the most to apologize for. In fact, what DID Maya have to apologize for? She met Miles first, and even asked for Tristan's blessing before she decided to date him because Tristan had it in his head that he could just call dibs on Miles and that made him his (once again, objectifying Miles). And don't even get me started on the Yates thing; you're STILL on about that, Tristan? The worst that you remember of it, was that it wasn't "perfect?" Are you fucking out of your mind? It wasn't "imperfect" and it was fucking IMMORAL and ILLEGAL. Yates was a PREDATOR, even you know this now, yet still you are too stupid to grasp the extent of what Maya has done for you by taking you from him. She saved your stupid ass. Point-blank. You should be thanking her and counting your lucky stars that you had someone that cared about you enough to stop the abuse you piece of shit instead of guilting her for stepping in between you and your predator. But yeah, okay. Next time, she'll just let your ass be assaulted and possibly kidnapped. Fucking idiot. I am just so angry over this. I never even wanted this friendship to happen again because Tristan treats her like supreme dirt, and always twists it so that he's the victim when in actuality, he's always the one fucking her over. If that scene was meant to show the abusive nature of this joke of a friendship, then good job, writers. You have succeeded. Once again, Zig was adorable in this episode, but Zaya was just...ugh. Really. That salsa scene reeked of pure fanservice and was so out of place with the rest of the episode. You know a ship is forced when the writers try to shove in fanservice for it wherever they can. I don't even like Traya - fuck, I hate it - but this plot was supposed to be about them, and even then, they had to go and make it about Zaya. This is the second time that this ship has hi-jacked a plot of Maya's that shouldn't have had anything to do with Zig. I can't wait until this cringeworthingly forced story arc is over. EClare were adorable in this episode. I got more feels from their interactions tonight than I did from their reunion scene last night, which just kind of left me cold. THIS is the EClare I know and love. A dream duo that work together instead of against each other, and where differences arise, always come to a happy medium. Eli's support and encouragement of Clare reminded me of why I love this pairing so. He believes in her, and helps her to see what she's capable of and can accomplish. I must admit, that seeing them in parental roles, and getting an early glimpse of their (hopefully) inevitable married life, really gave me the fuzzies despite that I am strongly against this pregnancy plot. "A conversation like this might have kept your brother out of prison." - Are you fucking KIDDING ME? A conversation like THIS - aka a standard birds and the bees talk - is NOT the speech you should have given your son, but rather a lecture on how to properly treat WOMEN. Fuck, this pissed me off. Okay, time to watch the rest.